Where's this conversation going?
by InnocentSmile97
Summary: Charley Bates speaks this thoughts on Bill and Nancy aloud to Dodger... much to Jack's alarm... Suggests Dodger/Charley hehehe...


**Where's this conversation going?**

Master Charley Bates sat in the corner of the rickety, dull room that was Fagin's living room/dinning room/kitchen/whatever else went on in there. He sat frowning at the grubby floorboards, thinking over the events that had unfolded in front of all of Fagin's boys' bewildered and shocked eyes.

The thing that Charley was perplexed by was Nancy's desire to still be beside Sikes even after Bill showed ruthlessness and violence towards her. Sikes had hit her for goodness' shakes! And he'd hit her hard! But still Nancy would pick herself up, brush it off and go back to Bill.

Dodger wandered over to Charley, with a mug of gin-and-water in his hand. He plonked himself heavily down on the wobbly wooden bench next to Charley with a sigh. There was a moments silence before Charley spoke his thoughts aloud.

"Why's Nancy so attached to Sikes for?"

"Eh?" said Dodger.

"Well, Sikes aint the kindest person in the world," began Charley. Dodger gave a snort at that as he slipped down to a slouch in his seat. "So why does Nancy still live with 'im when he hits her and shouts at her?" Dodger thought for a second.

"I dunno, I guess that she's just strong and tough an' all."

"But still," persisted Charley, "Why does she 'ang around him, care for 'im and even love 'im?"

Dodger shrugged. He really wasn't in the mood to answer long and complicated questions, not after today. He'd gone out to do his day's work for Fagin in the chilly breeze of early winter, only to find that most of his potential victims were probably sitting cosily beside a fire with a cup of warm coco. In the whole day's work he only managed 2 handkerchiefs. So Dodger had mooched home, hoping for a lively game of cards with Charley, Nancy and Bet, but instead received the display of Nancy and Bill's argument, causing Bet to scuttle home early and most of the boys to give up on merry-making and head for bed. Charley had been the only one left up, but Dodger was disappointed in not finding him in his usual cheery mood.

He would've told Charley to shut up about the nasty business, if it had not been that a few of his questions had also gone through the Dodger's head briefly.

"What does she see in him, Dodger?" continued Charley.

"I'm not the person to ask 'cause all I see in Sikes is a violent, grumpy git, who I have to respect and look up to. I hope I get to where he's got to, but I don't wanna turn out like 'im."

Charley considered this for a moment before saying;

"But if Sikes is a violent, grumpy git, then what's he wantin' with a girl like Nancy? What does he see in her?"

Dodger's head was starting to hurt and he felt the drink taking its toll, as he began to feel drowsy. He didn't trouble himself with answering Charley's question. Not that Charley seemed to need an answer.

"Sometimes I don't understand girls." Remarked Charley, openly as he stared into space.

"Sometimes, neither do I." sighed Dodger.

Charley turned round slowly to get a better look at his worn-out friend.

"They're always so confusin'. I jus' dunno why they do 'alf the things that they say or do."

Dodger said nothing.

"Boys are much easier to understand. I don't like girls very much. Do you… do you like girls, Jack?"

As Dodger took in what Charley had said, a confused frown appeared on his face. He raised himself out of his seat and said in a cautious tone;

"Where's this conversation goin'…?"

Charley stood up and turned to face his friend. But before he had even got as far as opening his mouth, Fagin entered the room. Dodger stepped away from Charley at the sight of him. Fagin looked inquisitively from Charley's perfectly normal expression to Dodger's slightly awkward one.

"I thought you were already in bed, my dears." Said Fagin in his wheezy voice.

"We were just about to go." Said the Dodger, hurriedly as he grabbed his gin mug that he had left on the bench and made a fairly fast exit from the room.

Charley was in no such rush. Fagin watched the boy as he took his time making his way to the door, an interestingly thoughtful expression on his face, that he had never seen before. Just before Charley crosses the threshold Fagin addressed him;

"Are you alright, Charley m' boy?"

"Yeh, thanks, Fagin. Jus'… thinkin'."

And with that he was gone. Fagin wondered what sort of a conversation had made Charley so reflective and Dodger so jumpy.

Charley went to bed with his head still very much full of queries about Nancy, Sikes, girls, boys and Jack. But one thing that didn't cross his mind was Dodger's alarmed reaction to an innocent question. Charley had no idea of what the Dodger had inferred or whether it was correct or not.

Meanwhile, Jack was not pondering over Charley, but was thinking of his own answer to Charley's question which he never hoped to answer…


End file.
